What's a Marauder to do?
by Hakumei Phantasia
Summary: The Marauders are still in school. James tries to impress Lily, but ends up making her hate him worst. It seems he must get through her best friend Kat first. Will he end up making a bigger fool of himself, or will James' dreams of Lily come true?
1. Hexs and taunts

_Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, etc._

Author's note: Just in case you didn't read the 5th book(Shame on you!) I have a summary of what went on before we plunge in. This is basically copied exactly for the first couple paragraphs, then I add my own Flair.** Please R&R!**

_**WARNING: Spoilers for a certain part of OoP! If you didn't read it, It won't give away the whole story, just my favorite part that isn't directly related…**_

**ENJOY!**

James sits bored staring with his hazel eyes fixedly on a golden snitch on which he has stolen from the Quidditch cabinet. He keeps ruffling his hair and fixing his glasses, as he keeps gives quick glances to a group of girls sitting down by the lake dipping there feet over the edge, chattering noisily. Peter is sitting down excitingly watching James catch the snitch, and every time he does, he let's out a happy little shriek of joy. Sirius trys to ignore it, his black hair sitting untidily (yet handsome) on his face. Finally, after he has had enough, he tells them to knock it off. Remus, who is busy reading a book, doesn't say anything. James smiles as he points to a boy with greasy black hair and a crooked nose and tells Sirius to come and have some fun with him. They get up and face the boy, James still giving quick glances to the group of girls.

"All right, Snivellus" said James loudly. The boy, Severus Snape, acted as though he was expecting an attack. Dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and landed with a thud on the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"_Impedimenta!_" he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet, halfway through a dive toward his own fallen wand.

Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had gotten to their feet and were edging nearer to watch. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained.

Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands up, James glancing over his shoulder to the group as girls at the water's edge as he went. Wormtail, otherwise known as Peter, was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Lupin to get a better view.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James,

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius Viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Several people watching laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular. Wormtail sniggered shrilly. Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.

"You---wait," he panted, staring up at James with of expression of purest loathing. "You---wait…."

"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What are you going to do Snivelly, wipe your nose with us?"

Snape let out a stream of mixed swearwords and hexes, but his wand being ten feet away from him, nothing happened.

"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "_Scourgify!_"

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, and choke---

"Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand went up to his hair, ruffling it again.

It was two of the girls from the lake edge. One of them had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes. The other had dark brown hair tied back into a tight ponytail (that reached her elbow) and shining grey eyes.

"All right, Evans?" said James to the Red head, the tone of his voice suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean…."

Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included,

but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and neither did Lily or the other girl.

"You think your funny,' she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on… go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Behind him, the Impediment jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled along.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between and the giant squid," said Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly turning back to Snape. "OY!"

But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James face, spatting his robes with blood. James whirled; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down with his robes hanging over his head to reveal skinny pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.

Many people in the crowd cheered. Sirius, James, and Worm tail roared with laughter.

Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James as he jerked his wand upward. Snape fell to the ground in a crumpled heap on the ground. The girl with the Lavender eyes went over to him and helped him up. Snape looked at her awkwardly, then turned, wand up. Sirius raised his wand again, but the girl stepped in front of Snape.

"Excuse me," Sirius said, "I seemed to have forgotten your name."

"That's Katherine Xiang," said Lily proudly, obviously happy to see that someone had started to help her.

"Thank you," said Sirius. "Xiang, mind if you move out of the way? I'm kinda in the middle of something." To his surprise, she didn't. She merely shook her head.

"What, little Snivelly can't fight for himself?" said one of the voices from the crowd. There was a roar of laughter. Red faced he stepped in front of Katherine. Just as he did it, Sirius yelled " _Locomotor Mortis_!" and Snape keeled over again, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily and Katherine yelled together so loud, you could hezr it echo. Lily had her own wand out. James and Sirius eyed her wearily.

"Ah Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse of him then!" yelled Katherine, sourly. Snape shot her another weird look then looked back at James.

James sighed deeply, then muttered the counter curse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet, "You're lucky Evans was here Snivellus---"

"I don't need help from _her_!"

Lily blinked. "Fine she said coolly. "I won't bother you again. And I'd wash my pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You as bad as he is…"

"What?!" yelped James.

"You are too…" said Katherine softly to Lily, so that James and Sirius could barely hear her. "Hypocrite.,"

"I don't mess up my hair because I think it's cool to look like I've just got off my broomstick, show off with that stupid snitch, or walk down the corridors jinxing anyone who annoys me just because I can--- I'm surprised that broomstick he rides can even get off the ground with that bloated head of his, he makes me SICK. "

Katherine said something else softly, then Lily nodded her head.

"I guess your right," she said as though no one else was there, "but he still makes me _sick_." She turned on her heel and they both hurried away into the castle.

"Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey, EVANS!"

She didn't look back and neither did Katherine.

"What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though it were a throwaway question with no real importance to him.

"Reading between the lines I'd say she think you're a bit conceited, mate." said Sirius.

"Right," said James now furious, "right---"

Snape had taken the advantage to sneak away, and was halfway across the lawn when there was another flash of light and Snape was again hanging upside down in the air.

"Who want to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

Suddenly, Katherine, who had come back outside to grab her cloak, had pointed her wand at James.

"Put him down."

James slowly muttered the counter curse again.

"What is it with girls trying to ruin people's fun?" he said coolly.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and James was hanging upside down, his robes over his head. Katherine left without so much as a backward glance.

Over the next couple of days, James and his friends had tried very hard to avoid Lily and Katherine. James wasn't pleased at what had happened, but he was one of the only ones. The whole school had heard about the event and most of them were now giving Katherine words of praise. Even Sirius had laughed at James (which did NOT make him happy), and Lupin had cracked a small smile, which no one but a mortified Wormtail had seen. Wormtail was on James's side about things. Lily and Katherine, who were best friends, could always been seen together, which made James even madder.

One day, James walked into the Gryffindor common room and saw dark red hair from in one of the chairs with his back to him, and since he saw that there was no one else with her, he walk up and got the surprise of his life. Katherine was sitting in the chair, her hair the same exact type as Lily's. She smiled as he came up.

"Hello James!" she said in her normal, soft voice. He tried to hang a left very quickly (for she was sitting at a round table on the right of the common room), but she took his arm and made him sit in the chair across from her.

"I want to say I'm sorry for what I did to you a couple days ago," she said, her voice sounding genuinely sincere. James was taken aback by these words. She looked deeply into his round Hazel eyes.

"Lily and I are both very sorry…" she smiled, "she's been telling me for three days how she was sorry that she said that about you even though you _were_ trying to help. At that moment Lily started to come down the girls' dormitory steps.

"Don't tell her what I said," Katherine said smiling, violet eyes glowing, "she would be very mad if she knew I told you." she gave him a wink. He got up from the chair. Lily sat down and (once she saw Katherine was) smiled at James. He started to walk away when heard Lily ask:

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, he just wanted to say he was sorry"

"That was nice of him! I guess he's not such a bad person after all!"

James looked back at her and Katherine smiled. He left, his heart happily lighter.

He ran off down the hall, just realizing he had an appointment to catch. He ran straight into Snape; They were both knocked on the ground. Snape quickly pulled is wand out, but before he could do anything James stood up and pulled his own wand out.

"JAMES!"

James turned around to see Katherine running toward him, panting.

"You---forgot---your---BOOK!" She looked up and realized that Snape was standing there. She flashed him a quick smile.

"Hello Severus!"

Snape was taken aback. He wasn't used to people calling him by his REAL name.

"Err…hello," he said oddly, "Must be going now!" and he shuffled away past them in a hurry.

Katherine looked down at her watch.

"Don't you have to be going now," she said, "You don't want to keep them waiting do you?"

James put his wand back into his pocket and took the book from her,

"Thank you….umm….."

"Kat." she said quickly, then she walked back up the hall and out the door, to join Lily under the beech. James stared at them for a moment from out of the window, smiling. He then realized how late he was, and he ran to the library where he could see Sirius, Remus and Peter waiting.

"What took you so long, Prongs?" said Sirius.

"Well, first off, I forgot," said James.

"You_ forgot_?" said Remus, "Did you decide to ditch us?"

"Obviously no," James said a little frustrated, "Or else I wouldn't be here. I actually ran into Katherine."

"What did she have to say?" said Sirius, a broad smile appearing on his face. James started on the whole story; about how she apologized, how he ran into Snape, and how she brought him his book.

"Her new nickname's Kat now, huh?" said Sirius laughably.

"Well I like it and I'm gonna start calling her that!" said Peter happily. Sirius snorted.

"I think I'll call her, Xiang" he said smiling. He looked over at Remus, who looked very serious.

"What's the matter with you, Moony?" James said who seemed to have noticed as well.

"Don't you think it's weird," he said, he voice slowly turning into a whisper, "That she knew which book to bring to you, and what time you were going to meet us? I mean we only talked about this in…." his voice trailed off. James didn't need him to finish the sentence, he knew. It had been in their hide-out, the shrieking shack that could only be accessed by a tunnel guarded by the Whomping Willow.

"Well," said Wormtail quietly, "Do you think she could have followed us?"

"Get real, Wormtail!" said Sirius laughing.

"But Padfoot," said Remus, "What if she was using an invisibility cloak?"

"Yeah, sure!" said Sirius laughing harder, "Do you really think anyone in this school has one of those other then Prongs?"

Moony stopped, looking at the possibility of it.

"Even so," said Sirius, "Do you think she would be able to get past the Whomping Willow?"

Moony thought about this for a second, opened his mouth as if he was going to argue, then closed it again, defeated.

"She has shifty grey eyes," said Wormtail, as if he was thinking out loud.

"What are you talking about?" said James," her eyes aren't Lavender OR shifty! They're purple."

They argued the color of her eyes for about five minutes until Moony stepped in.

"Are you finished, or are you going to argue about Katherine's ("Kat!" Wormtail squeaked) eye color? Can we start?" They both fell silent and Sirius (Who had been leaning back in his chair, smiling and listening to their conversation) sat up they started.

So, how'd you like it? This was my first HP fanfic. Any suggestions? I know that this first chapter was a little slow, but I'm halfway through the 2nd chapter, where it picks up. I just didn't want to make this too long.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

I LOVE E-MAILS! Scurries off to write more


	2. Madame' Xiang

_**Authors note:** _CHAPTER TWO IS UP… WHOOT WHOOT!

Hope you like it, R&R please!

Everyone at the school was seated in the Great hall for the End of the Year feast. (The exams were all over!)The hall was decorated in Blue and Gold. Ravenclaw had won the House cup but Gryffindor however, had won the Quddittch cup ("No wonder with James on our team!"). James, Sirius, Lupin and Wormtail were sitting together. Lily and Kat had sat next to Sirius and Wormtail, who were sitting across from James and Lupin. Sirius and James were joking around but everyone else was staring straight up at Dumbledore. He finished speaking and suddenly, all the tables were filled with the feast. A girl from Hufflepuff screamed as she found a rat on her seat. James and Sirius laughed.

"Grow up!" she said turning round. James and Sirius turned around too, to see Kat laughing softly. Sirius looked her right in the eyes.

"Prongs you and Wormtail are nutters… she has yellow eyes!"

James and Wormtail turned around and looked her in the eyes and noticed that he was right. She now had light yellow eyes, a lot like Madame Hooch's. She laughed and turned to Lily as they started conversation while eating.

After the feast, everyone went back up to there dormitories and packed, for they would be leaving on the Hogwarts express tomorrow.

When they got up, they dressed quickly in there robes then headed off down the stairs and shuffled outside to the train station. Most people were sad to leave with a few exceptions of course. They hurried onto the train to find a compartment and put their things away. Of course, the four boys found one together, so Kat and Lily found one too. The train had set off, and Lily and Kat were chatting away. Lily had her black cat on her lap. They were both sitting across from each other, legs out-stretched, when Severus opened the door to their compartment his trunk in his hand.

"Mind if I come in here," he said quietly, obviously embarrassed," they kicked me out of my compartment…"

Lily, was about to say no, but when she saw Kat put her legs down and smile, she followed suit.

"Thank you!" he said, putting his trunk away. Lily got up and sat next to Kat, who ignored her. She could tell Lily was trying to be rude. Instead, once he sat down, she started a conversation. At first she did most off the talking, but after a few minutes, he and Lily were talking and laughing, too.

A half and hour later, James and Sirius opened the door. They smiled and Snape got up suddenly and to "go the bathroom". He probably thought it best since they were prone to cursing him. James and Sirius took this opportunity to sit down and talk to them. Suddenly Sirius let out a weird "OY!".

They both looked at Kat, as if for the first time. She had pitch black, shining hair and she had green eyes.

"What's up with you?" James said. Kat and Lily both looked confused…then they burst with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sirius said.

"The---look---on---your---faces!" Lily managed to say in between laughs. Kat wipes a tear from her eye.

"Okay, in all seriousness," she starts, "Were you talking about the way I look?"

"Yes!" said James. "One day you have grey eyes, one day you have violet, one day yellow, and now green! Other days you have Red hair, some days you have brown hair and now you have black!!"

To his surprise the girls both smiled.

"Mind telling us what's going on?" Sirius says.

"Yes," Kat says, "Sorry to keep you wondering. If you must know, I'm a Metamorphmagus."

"Oh!" says a voice from the doorway. It was Lupin. "Why didn't you tell us?! That's very cool!" Sirius and James exchange looks then look up at Lupin.

"Mind sharing with the class?" Sirius says. Lily laughs.

"A Metamorphmagus has the ability to change appearance at will."

"Exactly," says Lupin.

"So they could look like ANYBODY?" says James in amazement.

"Well no," Kat says, "We can't turn into Animals or anyone I haven't see a picture of." She changed to look exactly like Lily, even matching her voice. "But we can change, into anyone else that we want to." She changes into Madame Hooch, then Madame Pomfery, then back into her self with the black hair.

"That was brilliant!" Sirius says.

"I still don't get why you didn't tell us before, though," James says in awe.

"Maybe it's because she was afraid of the way you'd use it!' Lily starts.

"No…" Kat says, "I just forgot."

"But she wouldn't help you with your schemes anyway!" Lily said quickly.

"Now I didn't say that!" Kat says with a twinkle in her eye; because of the look that Lily gave her she promptly adds, "Now Lily, you only live once, so you've got to live a _little_! These boys have the right idea!"

"Kat I never thought I would hear _you_ say that!" Lily said shocked.

"Well," said Kat, "I'm going to hang around them next year, so I should just drag you along with us sometimes." She winked at James, who was starting to like her more and more.

"That is…" Kat started, "If they'll have us around." The three boys answered so instantly with yes that she was almost shocked.

"Well then, see you next year!" they said to each other while they left. A few minutes later, Snape came back in and they started up another hilarious conversation.

When they arrived at the platform, they all shuffled off the train. As they got off, dragging their belongings, James waved at each of his friends and started to walk toward the exit as he saw Kat standing there just as she changed her appearance.

She now had soft auburn curls. Her hair was lying neatly on top of her shoulders. She took of her cloak, revealing a deep red Victorian-style dress. Her eyes where now light blue. She tied a red ribbon in her hair and disappeared through the wall onto the regular platforms. James noticed she had looked kind of sad. He followed her, then watched her walk to a women and curtsey. James walked up to her.

"Hello…" James thought for a second, and looked at the women standing next to her. She looked rather snooty. "Katherine." It sounded weird to call her by her real name.

"Hello, James" she said slowly in an English accent. "This is my mother," she added slowly.

"Madame Margarete Victoria Kathrine Xiang," she said dignified, "Order of Merlin, First class, part of the British upper crust, no doubt." She added, her nose in the air. Katherine Blushed profusely and looked at the ground.

"Nice to meet you…erm….Madame" he said bowing down. Katherine blushed a little less, but she was still quite scarlet.

"What a wonderful young man," she said smiling, "One day you must come over for tea." She turned on her heel to head for the limo waiting for them. Katherine opened her mouth to say something, but just before she could say anything she heard her mother yell, "Come along Elizabeth!". Katherine blushed even more, muttered a good-bye to James. She went into the car and she saw them drive away. James smiled and turned to see his parents, so he went to them to leave.

A few days after the "incident", James received an owl from Katherine. It read:

**_Dear James,_**

_**I am really sorry about my mother's behavior. I really don't**_

_**like to introduce her to my friends. She always makes it a point **_

_**to gloat about herself.**_

He paused. He knew exactly what she meant.

**_Mother's invited you over for tea like she said. No matter how _**

_**much I told her I already invited you in this letter, she insisted**_

**_on sending you a "proper invitation". It should arrive soon, she sent _**

**_it right after I sent this with my owl. It's just another way for _**

_**her to gloat, no doubt. Anyway, hope to see you soon!**_

**Sincerely,**

**Katherine**

He was about to close the letter, when he noticed a small bit of writing at the bottom.

**_P.S._**

**In case you were wondering, my middle name is Elizabeth.**

He laughed and closed the letter. Just as he was putting it on his bedside table, (where a letter from Sirius laid), a big bird came through his window. It bowed graciously and extending its neck high into the air. He took the letter it had been carrying, which had quite a bit of gold on it. It fluffed itself up importantly, as if to show off, bowed again and left, followed by a much pestered owl. The bird was obviously the "Madame's". Her letter read:

**_The Xiang family cordially invites you to spend the day_**

_**with them. This, no doubt, generous offer may not come your **_

_**way again as soon as you would like it too, so you might as**_

**_well swoop up the chance and come on July the 17th, which is _**

_**a little more than a month away. The address is stated below.**_

_**Come at 10:00 am sharp! **_

_**Good day,**_

_**Madame Margaret Victoria Marie Xiang**_

_**Order of Merlin, 1st Class**_

**_Mistress of the British upper crust_**

James could defiantly see what Katherine meant about gloating. Her head was bigger then Lily had ever accused of him, he was sure of it.

On July 17th, he stood outside the Xiang's door at 9:55. He rang the doorbell.

_It must be very loud_, he thought, _their house is about half as big as Hogwarts!_

A butler came promptly to the door.

"Who might you be?" he said eyeing him suspiciously. Katherine, who was right behind him, turned quickly.

"Hello James!" she said excitedly, "Marcus let him in! We've been expecting him!" She was wearing a light pink Victorian dress. Her eyes were still powder blue.

She grabbed his hand and lead him down the stairs properly, into the backyard which was roughly twice the size of a Quidditch field, and that was only because there _was_ a Quidditch field in the back. Madame Xiang was sitting down at a fancy table, under a canopy. When she saw them walking towards her, she smiled.

"Why hello there!" she said happily, "James I think it was?"

"Yes Madame, James Potter," he said bowing.

"You're a couple minutes early, a fine quality in a young man. Please, won't you sit down." she said then motion to a couple of the chairs around the small, round, white table.

She stayed with them through a couple cups of tea, telling witty jokes. James laughed; he found some of them quite funny. Katherine, on the other hand, faked a polite giggle and rolled her eyes, sipping her tea. She had obviously heard these jokes a million times before. Madame Xiang left after this, suggesting Katherine showed him around the house and grounds. After about ten minutes, Katherine decided to take her mom's advice, so she got up and lead James into the house to show him around there first.

She hurried through this tour, which James was rather grateful for. It bored both of them to tears. Frankly, she and James had decided most of the things that were priceless were named _priceless_ for a reason. They were too ugly to set a price on; they'd be surprised if anybody would buy them. Especially a statue, which made no sense at all, and as Katherine had said, "Was about as horrid as all the dresses (including the one she was wearing) her mother bought and made her wear."

The outside grounds were much more interesting, even the gardens. One of them had a real waterfall in it. Next to the waterfall was a tree that looked just like the beech tree at Hogwarts. After she showed him the gardens, then she stopped at a small building just beyond the Quddittich pitch. Inside the building, was a locker room full of Quddittich posters.

"Wow…" James said in awe. "I didn't know you were so interested in Quidditch…"

"Are you kidding?!" she laughed. "It's one of my favorite things in the world! Look at MY priceless collection…"

She unlocked a door and stepped in. It had Quddittich collectables from every age! Brooms of every make and model, Signed bludgers from famous teams, and a collection of snitches were displayed on the right wall. On the left wall, there were Uniforms, timelines of the sport and brooms, and other gear. Most of the things were quite rare.

"This is amazing!" he said looking around.

He went to the center wall there were pictures. It had her with many different teams, or her playing Quidditch; some were autographed.

"You meet all these teams?!" James asked. "But… who's that man with you?"

In most of the pictures, she was standing with a man, taller than her, with short dark brown hair and reddish-brown eyes.

"Oh, that's my dad! He was one of the best Quidditch players ever! A lot of those men we're with were his mates. My dad would take to anything and everything related to Quidditch. He was the one who got me into the sport and taught me how to play. I learned from the best…"

James was silent for a moment…

"What happened to him?"

" He died when I was 12…" she said quietly. " He was on his way home to see me… Don't be sorry for me!" she said looking at James. "It happened years ago… It doesn't bother me anymore. I loved my dad. He was the best man ever."

James studied the rest of the pictures.

"James, here!"

He turned around to have a robe thrown at him. She had changed into her robes and now had Black hair and brown eyes… like her father.

"Care for a game? We have ghost players here."

He quickly put on the robe.

"You're on!"

After a couple games with James and Katherine as seekers they went back into the small building again. They changed out of the robes, and back into their normal clothes. ("Damn this dress!") Kat changed back to how she looked before.

"Why do always look like that here?" James said as they were walking around the grounds.

"It's because of Mom," she said huffily. "She makes me look like this."

Her owl met them under the beech tree.

"It's a letter from Lily!" she said happily. James smiled.

"I thought you too were supposed to be best friends… why isn't she over here?"

Katherine sighed.

"The 'Madame' is Pureblood and only purebloods may enter our house hold…"

"Oh, she's one of those, huh? Sirius' parents are like that…He usually comes and takes refuge at our house."

"I try to go to her house…" she said, "but it gets hard thinking up excuses…"

"Oh Elizabeth!"

"Speak of the devil…" Katherine murmured.

"Hello James," she said smiling quickly.

"Elizabeth, we need to go into town…we can drop off your friend on our way."

"Yes Mother." She said politely. James walked with her t the Limo, and they got in.

Kat said goodbye as they pulled up to his house.

"See you at the start of the term."

James turned and entered his house, quickly met by Sirius.

"Where have you been?" he said pretending to be hurt.

"How about I tell you over a game of exploding snap?"

He agreed, and they headed up to James' room to start the game.

The end of Chapter 2!

How did you like it? If you have any questions/comments/concerns, **please Review or E-MAIL ME! **I'd really like to know what you think of it! Chapter three soon to come!


End file.
